Fire and Ice- Ino and Neji
by Tifa-Lockhart-Scarlet
Summary: Ino is a high school student who used to be the victim of bullies. What happens when she runs into a handsome, but rather icy junior? Will he steal her first kiss?
1. Chapter 1:back to school pt 1

**Hey readers! Thank you for stopping by. I realize this is not your typical pairing. It's for a friend of mine! However I do hope that all who read this would really enjoy it! Sorry that this chapter is so short. I'm basically just giving a little prologue. **

**Some things you need to know before we begin are: **

**This is not your typical Naruto world **

**This story takes place in a high school setting **

**Ino is a sophomore and Neji is a junior in grades, so he is her sempai**

**Ino has an older brother in this story who is a senior. Deidara **

**Other facts will be revealed later on.**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**_Chapter one: back to school pt 1_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ino entered the school hesitantly. It was familiar and painful all at the same time. Her freshman year has not gone so well, she was teased for her curvaceous figure and often called a slut because of it. But those wordswere the farthest thing from the truth. The truth was, she hadn't even been kissed yet.

"Move along, sis you're blocking the door." Her brother said as he pushed her gently into the school and out of the doorway where others were trying to enter. She took a deep breath, not wanting to leave her brother's side.

"Uh... Dei-Dei..." She said turning to face him. She looked up at him nervously.

"It's gonna be alright, sis." He said with a kind smile before patting her head. "I'm gonna go to class, but if you need me, call me." He assured.

Ino gave another nod and watched her brother disappear into the sea of students. She heaved another sigh and straightened her blue pleated skirt. '_Guess I better get to class.'_ She thought. Spoon the warning bell sounded and Ino began rushing to her first class. She rounded the corner, to junior hall and ran smack into someone hard causing her to fall down and drop her shoulder bag. Her books had spread across the floor in a mess. She didn't bother looking up, she simply knelt down and began gathering her things.

Suddenly, Ino saw a pair of knees hit the floor, it was obviously a male for he had pants on, but his hair was great in length. Long black hair could be seen around his torso. Ino couldn't help but loo. As she looked up, she was entranced by the man's unique lavender eyes and strong facial features. However the man did not seem happy at all to be helping her pick up her books. She could tell by the color of his red tie that he was a junior. Older than her by at least a year.

"I'm-I'm sorry." Ino said as the boy handed her the books.

"You're not hurt, are you?" He asked, his expression never changing

"n-no I'm fine." She said, standing to her feet. The boy stood also and gave her a very stern look.

"Be careful where you are going next time " He warned.

_'Gee, for someone so handsome, he sure is cold.'_ Ino thought to herself as she answered him with a nod. Ino was about to ask his name when someone, a female someone, yelled it.

"Nejjjiii! Why didn't you wait for me! We're supposed to walk together!" Said a brunette girl with buns on either side of her head as she rushed up to the two. Ino knew by the coloring of her skirt, she was also a junior. The girl looked at Ino and gave her a smile before grabbing Neji's arm and walking away with him.

'_Must be his girlfriend.' I_no thought, shrugging a little. She watched the pair walk further down and noticed the bun haired girl looking at several boys that passed by. '_For a girlfriend, she sure has wandering eyes.'_ Ino thought, Rolling her own eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to School pt 2

**well I must say that I'm rather surprised and embarrassed at the same time. To be honest I didn't expect anyone but the person that I began writing this story for to be reading this. To my surprise, I has two reviews only a few hours after posting my very first chapter. This brings me to my embarrassment. I really hadn't put a lot of effort into that last chapter, and for that I truly apologize. Please be prepared to enjoy this story. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

_**Chapter 2: Back to school pt 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The last class of the day was finally over, and Ino was walking to her locker when she noticed the bun haired girl from before approaching her rapidly. Ino looked down, avoiding the girl's gaze._ 'Oh shit, she probably thinks I like her boyfriend or something!'_ Ino thought nervously. Before she knew it, she was standing before the older girl. Ino sighed and looked up at her.

"Hey!" The girl said with a smile. Ino was surprised but still unsure what the brunette's motives were.

"Uhm... Hi?" Ino said, hesitantly.

"You're the one that ran into Neji earlier, right?" Said the girl.

Ino nodded and sighed again. "Look, I'm sorry I ran into your boyfriend. I'll try to be more careful." she admitted. Suddenly the girl before her burst into laughter and covered her mouth.

"Oh! My boyfriend?! Ah ahaha! That's good!" She said trying to contain herself. "Neji is definitely not my boyfriend." She admitted.

"He..he's not? But you two look... So close." Ino said, inwardly she was rather happy but she couldn't explain why.

"Well, to make a long story short, Neji is my adoptive brother. His family adopted me from China a long time ago. My real family would never be able to afford a school like Konoha Prep." The girl smiled a she explained.

"Oh!" Ino smiled, relived. "So he's like your brother?"

"Very much so. I came over here to ask you if he was rude to you. He can be a real dick sometimes."

"Well... I mean he seemed quiet. But he did ask if I was hurt." Ino replied.

"Soooo... He actually talked to you?" Said the girl as a large and wicked grin spread across her face.

"Well, yeah... Is that uncommon? Is he like a hermit or something?" Ino asked, confused.

"No silly! But close enough. He just doesn't usually express interest in girls. So he never talks to them. But, he talked to you... Which means..." She began until she heard someone yelling her name from a distance.

"Tenten!"

The brunette girl turned around to see Neji approaching. She turned one more to face Ino. "He likes you." She whispered.

Inos face and ears turned a little red with the girls statement. Soon, the boy she had bumped into earlier was standing before the two. He gave Ino a small nod.

"Tenten, let's go." Neji said, a little annoyed.

"Why? I was just talking to my friend uh..." Tenten looked at Ino as if to say she needed assistance.

"I'm Ino." Ino said with a small giggle.

For a moment, she swore Neji smiled just briefly. "My apologies , Ino. My sister and I must go."

'_Wow he is so proper.'_ Ino thought with a smile. "Oh no need to apologize." Ino said. "Oh! Hey I'm sorry about running into you earlier. "

"Don't be, I was being careless." Neji said with another small nod.

Tenten watched the exchange with a smile. She knew just how rare it was for Neji to behave like this. This was almost like an apology on his part. "Ino, we should definitely hang out! I'll see ya tomorrow!"

"See you both." Ino said, blushing a bit from Neji's statement.

"Good evening." Neji said before accompanying Tenten down the hall.

Ino sighed with a smile as the two disappeared once more into the sea of students. This time she was glad that she knew the two of them were not an item, but she had no idea why. She simply shrugged and began walking to her locker once more.

"Well if it isn't ol' melons!" Shrilled a voice from behind. Ino knew who it was immediately.

"Wha do you want, Sakura?" Ino asked as she whipped around and glared at the pink haired student. Sakura was standing next to her boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha. The second star of the football team, behind a junior who Ino suddenly realized was Neji Hyuga. Admittedly, Ino used to have a massive crush on the Uchiha boy until he grew conceited and rude.

"Nothing, just wanted to make fun of your massive tits!" Sakura said, smugly.

"Preferably, I like big boobs." Sasuke said, smirking subtly at Ino.

Ino blushed momentarily , and glared. She didn't have to say anything more some Sasuke's comment had set Sakura off into a rampage. Ino simply turned around and walked away.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. For the life of her, she couldn't get Neji out of her mind. She hadn't the slightest clue why his status of popularity had escaped her during their earlier encounter. She grabbed ahold of her pillow and sighed. Closing her eyes tightly, she remembered what the bun haired girl, Tenten had said to her earlier. '_He likes you._' Ino had trouble believing such a thing. Neji was so popular. Ino wasn't unpopular, by any means but she wasn't Sakura either. She couldn't find a reason he would be interested in her.

'_Get outta my head, Hyuga boy!' _She scolded herself as she buried her face in the pillow.

.

.

.

.

"So... You talked to a girl today, Neji!" Tenten said as she barged into Neji's room.

Neji sat up straight and turned to look at her from his desk. "Do you ever knock?!"

"Did you seriously ask that?" Tenten said smiling as she walked up to him. "Homework?" She asked.

"Mm." Neji mumbled looking down at the papers on his desk.

"What did you think of her?" Tenten pried.

"Who?" Neji said, looking at Tenten annoyed.

"Baka!" Tenten said, smaking the back of his head. "You thought she was pretty, didn't you?"

Neji blushed ever so slighy. "Admittedly... " He began before clearing his throat. "Oh get out! I'm not talking to you about this right now!"

"So you did?!" Tenten squeed.

"I said nothing of the sort. Get out!" Neji snapped. Tenten merely shrugged and exited his room.

"You totally like her. " Tenten smirked and closed his door.


	3. Chapter 3: Home Game

**Well I have to thank you all for your support here! I certainly appreciate the encouragement and the support! :D You guys are great and that's what makes me want to continue this!**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 3: Home game**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

The next day at school, Ino had just been released for lunch along with the rest of the students. She hadn't seen her new friend Tenten yet, or even Neji for that matter, but she deducted it was simply because they were a grade a head and had classes in a separate section of the school. She was walking to a table with her tray of food when suddenly, the pink haired nemeses stepped in front of her.

"Where are you headed, melons?" Sakura asked, Innocently.

"Where do you think, flatsy?" Ino spat back.

"What did you just call me?!" Sakura gasped.

"You heard me!"

"Oh, that's it!" Sakura said, shoving Ino's tray upward and dumping her food all over her. Ino let out a gasp as her white uniform shirt became doused with tea and rice. Sakura cackled and began walking away.

"HEY!" Shouted someone from a distance.

"You." Said another firm voice. Ino turned to see where the voices were coming from, and she saw Neji and Tenten rushing to her. Tenten rushed past her and grabbed hold of Sakura.

"What the hell you think you're doing to my friend, huh?!" Tenten asked angrily.

Meanwhile, Neji came up to Ino and took her tray from her hands. He then discarded it and looked at her concerned. "You're awfully clumsy, aren't you." He said, his face blank as ever.

Ino was unsure if he was trying to be funny, or if he was serious. You couldn't tell with him whatsoever. Her face reddened when she realized her shirt was becoming increasingly see-through due to the tea sakura had spilled on her. The problem was soon solved, when Neji suddenly draped his uniform jacket delicately over her shoulders. "O-oh.. thank you." Ino said, blushing even more.

"You can't be seen in a wet blouse, it's inappropriate." Neji stated. "I'm sorry about that girl's behavior."

Ino looked at him, a bit perplexed. He seemed so cold, but he still seemed to care about what had happened. "It isn't your fault." Ino suddenly gasped when she felt his hand to her cheek. Neji wiped away a bit of rice that had landed upon her face.

"You may return my jacket tomorrow." He said plainly as he withdrew his hand.

"Uh.. Y-Yes thank you, Neji." Ino replied as she gave him a small smile.

"Excuse me for a moment, it seems my sister is causing some trouble." He said as he gestured to Tenten who was chasing Sakura in the distance.

Ino giggled and nodded. "Of course."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino gently touched Neji's jacket and smiled as she began to walk out of the school. _'He really is sweet, in his own way, isn't he?'_ She thought to herself, recalling the events that had taken place earlier in the day.

"What the hell happened to you?" Came her brother's voice as he walked up along side her.

Ino was broken from her thoughts and turned to Deidara, sighing. "Sakura did this to me." She said, showing him the stain on her shirt under Neji's jacket.

"And what boy gave you his jacket? Cause I'm gonna have to kick his ass." Deidara replied with a smirk.

"You will not!" Ino said, smacking her brother in the arm. "Knock it off. There's no need to worry. He's just a friend." Ino assured.

Deidara mumbled something along the lines of 'Yeah, he better be just a friend.' And continued walking with his sister.

"Hey! Ino wait up!" Came a voice from behind. Ino began to recognize Tenten's voice and smiled.

"Tenten." Ino said, turning around.

"Here." Tenten said, handing her a small brown bag.

"What's this?" Ino asked, curiously. Tenten merely smiled.

"Well, you missed lunch, right?"

Deidara now turned and watched the exchange.

"Oh, yeah.. I guess so." Replied Ino.

"Well, it's not much.. But in cooking class we made some muffins. I saved you two." Tenten said with a wink.

"Ah, thanks so much Tenten." Ino smiled and held the bag. "That's so kind."

"As your brother, I will be confiscating one of those muffins." Deidara said as he snagged the bag from his sister.

"No!" Ino said, pouting.

"Hey! I did not make those with you in mind, Mr!" Tenten sassed as she put her hands on her hips. "Give her the bag."

Deidara chuckled and looked down at the girl. He patted her head and smiled. "Ah, what're you gonna do about it, buns?"

Tenten's face turned red, Ino was unsure if it was a blush or if it was anger, but before she knew it the bag was back in her possession and Deidara looked flabbergasted.

"What happened?" Ino asked, confused.

"I'm fast." Tenten shrugged. "Oh hey, are you two going to the game tonight?"

"I hadn't planned on it." Deidara answered before Ino had the chance.

"Well I wasn't really asking you, I simply included you so you didn't feel bad." Tenten admitted.

"That was mean! Ino your friend is mean!" Deidara pouted.

Ino giggled, thoroughly amused. "I kinda wanted to go."

"You should! Nejiiiii will be playing!" Tenten said, with a wink.

"Her? Go to the game? For a boy? No." Deidara said, folding his arms.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! You can come too if you want!" Tenten chimed.

"Please, Dei-Dei. I really wanna go!" Ino said, batting her eyelashes and giving him the 'puppy dog' look.

Deidara sighed heavily. "Ah fine!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino entered into Konoha Prep stadium with Deidara searching for her friend. The first quarter of the game had already taken place. It appeared as though Konoha was up against a rivaling team near Otagakure. Deidara quickly spotted a group of his friends and separated from Ino. She simply shrugged and continued her search for Tenten.

"Oh, there she is." Ino said to herself as she walked up to Tenten who was wandering about the stadium. Both girls had changed from their school uniforms and into simple jeans and t-shirts. "Hey!" Ino said, smiling at Tenten.

Tenten looked up and smiled. "Oh you came! I was starting to think you ditched me or something." Tenten faked a pout.

"Nah, I wouldn't do that." Ino smiled. "So, are they winning?"

"Eh... The Sound brats are winning by two points, but that's because they let Sasuke start and not Neji." Tenten explained.

Ino was a bit confused. She was unsure how football really worked, but she shrugged. "So, in other words, Neji hasn't played yet?" Ino asked.

'Right. Come on, I'll point him out to you." Tenten said grabbing Ino's hand. Soon the girls were at the bottom of the bleachers, right in front of the field. Tenten pointed to Neji who sat on the bench. It was obvious what player he was, his long hair covered the number on his black jersey.

_'Wow, I never realized how attractive football players were until now... Maybe it's just Neji... NO! It's not just him, shut up Ino!'_ Ino scolded herself as she admired Neji from afar. Her thoughts were broken when she heard Tenten speak.

"They're sending him in, come on." Tenten said as she hopped the small railing that separated the audience from the players.

Ino's eyes widened and she shook her head rapidly in protest. "What are you doing?! We can't go in there!"

"Yes, we can, Come on!" Tenten urged.

Hesitantly, Ino stepped over the railing and followed Tenten. Tenten then climbed the small bleachers where the players sat and found a seat on the top row where the coach stood. Tenten patted the empty place next to her and Ino followed and sat, looking around rather nervously. "It's okay." Tenten whispered. "I'm good with the coach." Tenten smiled assuringly. "Hey ya Sensei!" She said to the man. He seemed rather odd looking. He was tall, and well built and his face was very well defined. But these things were not what stood out to Ino, his hair was cut into a bowl shape and his eyebrows were massive.

"Well hello, Tenten!"Chimed the man in an overly-enthusiastic tone. "Who's this?"

"Oh, coach. This is Ino. Ino this is Coach Guy. He's also my MMA instructor." Tenten smiled.

"Oh... you do martial arts?" Ino asked.

"Yeah... oh look there he is! They're starting. Watch" Tenten ordered as she once more pointed out Neji, the quarterback for the second half of the game.

_'Wow... he's got a nice butt doesn't he?'_ Ino suddenly blushed at the thought. She watched, impressed as Neji continued to throw touch down pass, after touch down pass. Konoha prep was now up by 7. He was quite a good player, and seemed to lead the team well. But as the game wore on, A certain Uchiha approached the girls.

"Well, if it isn't miss Ino." He said with a smirk. Tenten watched curiously.

"Oh, uh... Hi Sasuke" Ino said begrudgingly.

"You don't seem so thrilled to see me. I thought you had a crush on me." He said, with a smirk.

_'What a jerk!'_ Tenten thought to herself.

"Sasuke." Ino said firmly. "The key word in that sentence is _had_."

Sasuke seemed quite taken aback by Ino's statement. He rolled his dark eyes and marched away, obviously upset.

"Nice!" Tenten said, gently nudging Ino.

Shortly after this, Sasuke and Neji had once more switched places and Neji walked up to the bleachers and removed his helmet. His dark, thick hair was a bit disheveled and his face was glistening with sweat. He caught glimpse of Ino on the top step and very subtly smiled. He then walked around to the side of the bleachers and looked up at the girls. "Tenten, Didn't I tell you it annoys me when you sit up there." Neji said, giving her a stern look.

"Neji. I'm here with Ino, don't you want to say hello?" Tenten said.

"Hello, Ino." Neji said, plainly.

"Hello, Neji. You're doing really well." Ino complimented.

The color of Neji's cheeks turned a barely visible shade of pink. "Thank you." He answered back. "Did I see you two speaking with Sasuke, earlier?" He asked curiously. He didn't know why, but knowing this aggravated him a little.

"Yeah he was being a douche." Tenten admitted.

"Is this true, Ino?" Neji asked. If this was the case, Neji was sure to punish Sasuke for his rude behavior toward Ino. _'Wait... Why am I... defending her?' _

"Yeah, but that's just how he is." Ino replied. Neji gave her a nod.

"I suppose you're right." Neji admitted, with a small smile.

_'Oh my God, he's smiling!'_ Tenten thought to herself. _'I've gotta set them up on a date somehow!' _


	4. Chapter 4: Kiss

**hey there readers! Thank you so much for all of your continued support. I appreciate it so much! I hope you enjoy. **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 4: k.i.s.s.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The game had ended with Konoha taking the victory by over 15 points. Tenten had walked Ino and Deidara to the gate of the stadium after the football players made their way to the locker room. "Thanks for inviting us, Tenten." Ino said, smiling as her friend as they got ready to say their goodbyes.

"No problem! Do you two have plans after this?" Tenten asked.

"Well... Not really. Dad's out of town on business this week, he simply asked that we didn't stay out too late." Ino said, smiling.

"Hmm... Well if that's the case, you two should come to the party we're having at our place." Tenten stated with an excited grin on her face.

Ino looked at her brother with longing eyes. "Dei-Dei... Wanna go?"

"No, we're not gonna go. If dad finds out, we'll be dead." He replied sternly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh come on! Don't be such a baby, Deidara Sempai!" Tenten said, while pushing him lightly.

Deidara looked down at the girl curiously. "You want my sister to attend a party? She's never been to one, and I don't want her getting into any trouble."

"But that's why you come too! There's gonna be lots of cute girls there!" Said Tenten, trying to bribe him.

"Yeah, Dei-dei!" Ino chimed, hoping to convince her brother. She desperately wanted to see Neji again, although she couldn't explain why.

Deidara sighed. _'Since when did I become such a pushover?_' "Okay fine, but you are not leaving my side!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino followed Tenten into the Hyuga Mansion owned by her "Uncle" Hiashi, Hyuga. The home was enormous and elaborately decorated in fine and expensive items from all around the world. It seemed like a lot of the students of Konoha Prep were attending the party, and it seemed rather crowded and rowdy inside. She stayed close to Tenten as the maneuvered their way into the kitchen. Ino had soon noticed that Deidara was no where in sight, most likely flirting with some girl who may have had too much alcohol.

Neji was in the kitchen in a heated argument with Sasuke about how Sasuke should have run a specific play differently, and it seemed to be getting rather intense. Tenten didn't like it when the two of them argued, and she certainly didn't want Ino to see that side of Neji tonight. She knew it might put her off and turn her away from him. She cleared her throat, hoping to stop the argument.

Ino watched Neji as he scolded Sasuke for his carelessness and selfishness on the field. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to his lips as he spoke. It didn't affect her in the least, the tone in which he was speaking, or the harsh words that fell from his mouth. She admired the way he carried himself. He was real, and she liked that. He didn't seem to put up a front to impress anyone._ 'I wonder what it would be like to...kiss someone like...Neji...?'_ Ino thought as she continued watching.

Suddenly, Ino felt an arm drape around her shoulder and a drink was placed in her hand. "Heyyyy babe, why don't you and I go somewhere private?" Said a very inebriated football player. He was tall and slender and had his hair pulled back into a ponytail that spiked in the back.

"No, now get off of me!" Ino said, desperately trying to shove the intoxicated man away. Tenten was even tugging at the man to get him off of her friend.

"Oh come on now, you know you wanna!" He said, smirking and leaning down close to her. His breath smelled strongly of alcohol, and his face was becoming increasingly close to Ino's.

"No! I said no now leave me alone!" Ino said, now pushing on his chest. The man didn't seem to listen as he drew her close to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He then leaned in to her, his lips became inches away from hers. Suddenly, his lips were firmly planted against hers. Ino struggled and thrashed around, desperate to escape his torment. Suddenly, the kiss was broken and the boy was yanked away from Ino abruptly.

"Shikamaru!" Neji said, angrily. He narrowed his brows and glowered at his fellow teammate. "What are you doing?" He asked, Tightening his grip on Shikamaru's shirt and pushing him harder against the wall.

_'Is he really...defending me?_' Ino thought to herself, surprised. Her cheeks reddened at the thought. Tenten was thinking the same thing. This was very out of character for Neji. He was not one to openly defend a girl he barely knew. He hardly ever defended Tenten, and she was practically family! Tenten knew, then, that he had feelings for Ino. It was obvious now.

"I was just tryin' to have a little fun with her, relax dude." Shikamaru said, trying to pacify his friend.

"That's illogical! She said no, so why did you still persist?!" Neji exclaimed.

"Look, man I'm drunk, gimme a break!" Shikamaru defended.

"She didn't ask you to kiss her!" Neji snapped.

Ino looked down. That stupid boy she hardly knew had taken from her, her very first kiss. It was a shame, she had hoped to give it to someone she actually liked. As she watched Neji defend her though, she began to realize he was someone she actually liked and may have been developing some feelings for.

"Look, I'm sorry! Just let me go, alright!" The boy plead.

Neji released Shikamaru, slowly and continued to glare at him intensely. "Do not ever approach her again. I will take action next time." Neji warned. Shikamaru merely nodded furiously and took off running out of the kitchen.

Ino's eyes were still downcast and she let out a sigh. Tenten was about to speak to her, to offer some sort of comfort, but to her surprise, Neji spoke. "I'm sorry he did that to you, Ino."

"It's not your fault." Ino replied, still looking down. Tenten backed out of the kitchen in order to give them some privacy.

Neji sighed. "I know, but... He should've never..." He sighed again. It was obvious he was rather flustered, and possibly a bit agitated.

Ino simply gave him a small nod and continued to look down.

"Come with me." Neji asked, suddenly.

Ino looked up at him, a little confused. She gasped a little when she felt his hand softly grip her wrist and before she knew it he was leading her down a hallway that was crowded with people, around a corner, through a room and out two large sliding glass doors. Ino then found herself in the tranquility of the autumn night, surrounded by small fountains and beautiful gardenia plants. She gasped at the marvelous detail that was in each arrangement.

"W...Wow!" She exclaimed.

Neji looked at her plainly. "Do you like things like this?"

"Well, yes..." She answered, not sure if she should be embarrassed about that fact or not.

"I arranged these." He admitted, still looking at her with the same expression.

Ino placed a hand on her hip and looked at him curiously. "You did not!"

"Yes, I did." He said, smiling a little.

"I seriously doubt that!" Ino said, giggling.

"No, I didn't. But I got you to laugh, didn't I?" He said calmly.

Ino gasped, surprised. "So, you tricked me."

"Yes. In order to make you feel better." he admitted.

"Th-thank you." Ino said, still surprised. She hadn't realized it, but Neji had just released her wrist from his grip. Up until this point, he was still holding on to her.

Neji's body language seemed to change a little, as he took a few steps away from her. He put both hands behind his back and looked down to the ground as if he were thinking or contemplating upon something.

"Ino." He said, suddenly, turning his head to look at her.

"Yes, Neji?" She replied, curious as to what he was about to say.

"Was that your first kiss?" He asked, seriously.

Ino's eyes widened in shock. _'How could he tell?'_ She thought to herself, surprised. She let out a sigh and looked downward. "Yes." She admitted. "I really never imagined my first kiss to be like that! I mean, it was horrible. I always wanted it to be something special." She said looking up once more. Neji took a step toward her.

"If I had been your first kiss..." He started, as he took another step toward her.

Ino's eyes widened even further, and her cheeks felt hot with a blush. "N-Neji..."

"It would've been something like this." He said before grabbing her wrist with one hand and pulling her to him, his other arm wrapped around her waist and his hand rested gently upon the small of her back he then placed his lips softly, yet passionately against hers.


	5. Chapter 5:confusion

**Hey readers! I'm still thrilled and surprised to find that this pairing is so popular! anyway, thank you for reading! It makes me happy to see your encouraging reviews! Yay!**

**As always **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_**Chaptee 5: confusion**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ino couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that had happened last night. It had been sweet sultry. Neji's lips were surprisingly soft and he was a fantastic kisser. After their kiss, which didn't last long, Neji had retreated back into the house and Ino stayed outside for a moment. Before she knew it, Deidara was dragging her to the car and they were home.

Since it was Saturday, they had no school for the say, so Ino and Deidara had slept in a bit before beginning their day. But Ino could hardly sleep that night. She was still dwelling upon the kiss she and Neji had shared. She let out a sigh and pulled her blankets up over her head. _'Why did he leave like that after kissing me?'_ She thought. _'He just kissed me and walked away without saying another word.' _She brought her fingers to her lips and touched them. '_For some reason, I really wanna kiss him again.' _Ino rolled out of bed and stretched, her mind was far too occupied for her to rest any further. _  
_

She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge in search for some breakfast. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her and whipped around. Deidara stood there looking exhausted. His hair was a wild mess and his bottoms needed pulled up a great deal. "Why are you awake?!" he asked, grumpily.

"I just couldn't sleep much more." Ino said, giggling at her sibling he was certainly not a morning person, and on weekends he tried to sleep in until around two in the afternoon.

"And why's that?" Deidara asked as he scratched his crotch.

"Ugh, why are you so gross?" Ino said turning away from him.

"I just woke up! I'm a guy, you're gonna have to accept that, especially if you ever get a Boyfriend." he teased. Ino blushed at his statement.

"I...I can accept how guys are." She stated.

"Oh, bull shit sis. Guys are gross and you know it!" He smirked. "And why on earth are you blushing? Do you already have a boyfriend?"

At this, Ino was speachless for a moment. What was she to say to Deidara. Was Neji her boyfriend? No, he couldn't be. It was merely a kiss. Nothing more. '_M-maybe Deidara could define it for me... But if I tell him, he'll flip.' _

"Ino," Deidara started as his face became more serious. "Why did you get quiet all of a sudden? And why the hell are you blushing so much I mean, even your ears are red. _  
_

Ino turned to him and glared. "I am not blushing!" She yelled, even though she knew that she was blushing, her cheeks felt hot.

Deidara crossed his arms and looked at his sister sternly. "Who is it?"

"Wh-wha are you talking about?" Ino asked, nervously.

"Who's the guy you're all worked up about?" Deidara said, smirking a little.

Ino sighed and hopped into the counter and dangled her feet. "I got my first kiss last night."

"What?! Some guy kissed you?!" Deidara's blue eyes widened .

"Two boys." Ino admitted, knowing a huge outburst was soon to come from her brother.

"WHAT?!" Deidara exclaimed. "You..what kinda girl are you?! I mean, is that bun girl influencing you to do that kinda shit?!"

"No, you ass hole! I'm a nice girl! My first kiss was stolen by some jerk on the football team, but then Neji rescued me." She beamed even at the mention of his name.

"Neji? Like Neji Hyuga?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Continue the story." Deidara urged.

"So after yelling and threatening Shikamaru, Neji took me outside to the gardens." Ino said, feeling her cheeks grow warmer.

"And...?" Deidara asked, a little annoyed .

"And he made me laugh a little. Then he asked if that jerk had stolen my first kiss. I told h it was true." Ino Said, lookin down a her feet. "Then... He suddenly approached me and said 'If I had been your first kiss it would have been like this..' And suddenly he kissed me!" Ino said, trying not to squee.

Deidara was feeling a vast mixture of emotions. He was angry two boys had had their way with Ino's once innocent lips, but he was also a little excited for his sister. But part of him was also a bit concerned, Neji was not the type to go around kissing girls which lead Deidara to believe he was either gay or a serious player.

"What?!" Ino asked, interrupting Deidara's silence.

"I just... I think you should be careful. What did he do after he kissed you?"

"He simply walked away... And I don't understand why." Ino said, looking up at her brother a bit confused.

Deidara shook his head. "He's messing with you, Ino. You need to be careful."

ino sighed. _'Could he really just be messing with me?'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

The following Monday finally rolled around and Konoha Prep was back to scho and bustling like always. Ino had entered into the school with Neji's jacket slung over her arm. She had It dry cleaned for him for his kindness that day. She wanted to find him, to ask him about the kiss, but she knew even if she saw him, she wouldn't know what to say. _  
_

Ino wasn't the only one with a lack for words. Neji had seen Ino all about the school, toting his jacket around and obviously searching for him. Kissing her that night just happened. Truth be told, it was not Neji's first kiss. But it was his first public display of affection. Even he knew how odd and out of character it was for him. Ino was doing all kinds of things to his mind that he just couldn't explain. So he decided to avoid her. He didn't know what to say to her of she approached him, he would most likely say sething rude or offensive.

suddenly, Neji was broken from his thoughts as Tenten yelled at him "what the hell are you doing?!"

Neji turned to her and glared. "What?" He asked annoyed.

"Are you avoiding Ino?" Tenten snapped.

"Yes." Neji answered plainly. Ino then stepped ou from behind Tenten and threw his jacket in Neji's direction.

"Oh screw you." She spat and then she turned around and marched off angrily.

"Good job, Tenten!" Neji yelled as he stormed past her and toward Ino.

"You better not be followi me!" Ino shouted over her shoulder upon feeling awlnes presence tailing her. Suddenly, a hand was firmly wrapped around her wrist and her body was yanked hard backward. Soon, she was pressed against Neji, her back to his chest. He rested his chin on her shoulder and leaned in close to her ear.

"Why are you running?" He whispered. Ino squeaked in response. "You didn't give me a chance to finish what I was going to say."

"A-and what... " she gulped nervously. "Wha was that?"

"I don't know what to say to you ." He said as he released her from his grip. Ino slowly turned around to face him but he was already walking away from her.

"H-hey!" She yelled, fiercely. Neji looked over his shoulder at her and stopped walking.

He smirked. "What?"

Ino was now at a loss for words. Her cheeks reddened as Neji approached her once more. He then placed his hands firmly on her cheeks and kissed her bottom lip softly. She gasped a little as he did. Neji soon released her and began walking away once more.

"Y-you can't just do that! " Ino shrieked, feelig completely vulnerable.

"But I did." Neji replied smoothly as he continued walking away.


	6. Chapter 6: Competition

**Hello readers. I must express my frustration! I wrote the first third of this story twice now and lost it! GRRR! Anyhow, maybe it'll be even better this time around, no? PLEASE REVEIW! I SERIOUSLY CAN'T EXPRESS THAT ENOUGH**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

_**Chapter 6: Competition**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

A few days had passed since the day Neji kissed Ino in the hallway, and things were even more confusing than they had been before. Neji would sneak up on Ino and kiss her then leave saying little to nothing afterward. He never lingered, it was always very brief. She began to wonder if he was just messing with her, and she felt extremely used. She had resolved that she was going to talk to him about his behavior. She couldn't tell if he liked her or not and it was becoming rather annoying.

Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. "Hey." A familiar voice whispered close in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Angry that he continued to toy around with her this way, Ino yanked herself away from him and turned to face him, ready to strike. Her crystal eyes widened when she spotted who had just had their arms around her so casually. "S-s-sasuke?!" She exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Sasuke smirked. "Well what does it look like I'm doing, Ino?" He asked.

"B-But you're with Sakura!" Ino spat as she glared at him._ 'Just what is he trying to pull?!' _Her heart was racing and she couldn't explain why. Maybe it was because she had a crush on him back then.

Sasuke straightened his blue tie and a smug look fell upon his face. "Not anymore." He said as he approached her.

Ino blushed a bit and stepped back. "What are you doing?"

"Isn't this how Neji treats you?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"That...That's different!" Ino exclaimed as she closed her eyes tightly.

"How so? Do you really think you mean anything to him?" Sasuke stated, cooly.

"I-...I..." Ino couldn't answer. Sure, Neji had defended her, and been there when she needed him twice now. But she really couldn't be sure if he actually had feelings for her. "E-even so!" She managed to get out. "Even so, that doesn't give you the right to act so casual with me! Now get off!" She said, shoving herself away from him, planting her palms firmly on his chest.

"I like how fiery you are, Ino." Sasuke said calmly as he brushed off his shirt, fixing the wrinkles she had recently caused.

_'Fiery?'_ Ino thought to herself, perplexed. Her heart was still pounding a bit. "Go away."

"Hn." Sasuke smiled, this time showing his teeth. How scary the sight actually was.

Ino glared at him and held tight to her book bag. _'It's odd that Neji hasn't magically appeared by now.'_

"I will make you mine." Sasuke said firmly as he walked passed her, bumping into her shoulder with his purposefully, causing her to stumble forward a bit.

_'Make you mine!?'_ Ino's eyes widened in shock and she looked over her shoulder as he shrunk in the distance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next day at school Ino had just exited her last class before lunch. She still hadn't found the time to speak with Neji about his behavior, she may have if he had actually spoken to her or dropped by at all but he hadn't. He hadn't muttered a word or even looked at her at all. He passed her in the hall, three times and did nothing. Ino just observed, curious as to what was going through his head. Ino also noticed that several girls were glaring intensely at her, and suddenly whispering amongst each other whenever she would pass them by. She shrugged and headed to the cafeteria, trying to push the thoughts from her mind.

"Hey!" Tenten said as she rushed up to her friend. "Were you talking with Sasuke yesterday? Cause... he told Neji that you and him were dating." Tenten had a stern look upon her face, but her faith in her friend was not shaken. She was more upset with what Sasuke had started.

"What!?" Ino's jaw dropped. "No I am certainly not dating that jerk!" Ino exclaimed. "He came onto me yesterday, and I thought I straightened him out."

"Well obviously you didn't because everyone in the school thinks you're dating." Tenten said. "But I'm relieved that you're not. Neji was kind of upset. He'll be happy to know that you're not dating that dumb ass."

"Well...Actually, could I talk to you about Neji?" Ino said as the two approached the line for their food.

"Oh.. Sure! You could ask me anything about him really." Tenten assured.

Ino sighed, relieved. "Well... Why won't he talk to me? I mean, he just randomly comes up to me and kisses me, then he leaves. I mean, what the hell, right?!"

Tenten tapped her chin for a moment before looking her friend in the eye. "Neji is... well he's a bit different. I suppose you've figured that one out. He has no idea how to handle his emotions."

"No idea? Like, at all? Because his behavior is really starting to..." Ino started before being interrupted.

"Starting to what?" Said Neji as he stepped between the girls.

Ino gulped and looked at him nervously. "N-Neji." She managed to blurt his name, but no other words could escape.

"Were you two talking about me?" He asked.

"Yep!" Tenten said.

"No!" Ino said, simultaneously.

Neji merely chuckled and shook his head. "How is Sasuke, Ino." He said as his expression suddenly changed and hardened.

"Wh-What? Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"Is he not your boyfriend now?" Neji asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Well first of all, if you had asked me, rather than listening to the likes of him, you would probably know that I do not like him. And that he came on to me yesterday and you weren't there to stop it. And secondly, if you don't make your move on me, Neji, other boys will. As far as I'm concerned, they can make their moves all they want because it's obvious that you could care less!" She exclaimed before storming off to go outside.

Neji stared at her wide eyed for a moment and then he watched her walk away, still in shock. No one had spoken to him like that in his entire life. She was certainly not afraid to express what she was feeling. She differed from him so drastically. He fronted the strength that he portrayed, but really he was scared. He was afraid to let people in and show them that he truly cared. And truth be told, Neji was beginning to care a great deal for Ino. Upon hearing the rumors about Ino and Sasuke, he felt a bit intimidated. He figured Sasuke was much better looking and more popular amongst the ladies since he had a reputation with them, whereas Neji had none.

"Why the hell are you still standing here? Go get her!" Tenten said as she smacked the back of Neji's head.

Neji gasped, surprised and simply nodded afterward. "Right." He said firmly before sprinting out the doors of the school.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Neji spotted Ino underneath a Sakura tree with her arms folded and her eyes fixated upon the clouds above. He slowly approached her, like a puppy who had disobeyed his master, longing to make things right once more. He stopped at the base of the tree where she sat and looked down at her. "Uhm... Ino?"

"What?" She replied, not bothering to look up at him.

"May I sit?" He inquired, a bit nervous.

Ino appreciated the vulnerability in his voice, but she certainly was not going to let him off easy. "Whatever." Was her reply.

Neji reluctantly sat and looked over at her. He was dejected and looked down when he realized she would not return his gaze. He knew that he was going to be forced to speak his feelings. "I..." He began.

"Start with 'I'm sorry.'" Ino instructed.

"I _am_ sorry." He admitted. "Look, you're right. I should not have believed Sasuke when he told me about you two."

"You're damn right." Ino said, finally looking at him. Her expression was still harsh.

Neji's expression softened a great deal. He lowered his brows, and his eyes were large with wonder, and a little fear. This was so unlike him, and it made him extremely uncomfortable, but it wouldn't stop him now. "Ino. Forgive me, I have been foolish." He began.

"Ne..."

"I'm not done, so let me finish." He scolded. Ino nodded, and gave him a compassionate look as if to apologize. "To be honest, Ino, I don't know how to convey my feelings through words." He admitted.

"Really? Because I think you just did by admitting that." Ino said with a quirk of the eyebrow.

Neji gave a small smile and nodded. "I suppose you're right. But I was selfish, and for that I apologize. I really don't know how to express to you how I feel."

"Do you like me?" Ino asked, plainly.

"Yes." He answered.

"Do you have any feelings for me?"

"Yes." He answered once more.

"There you have it." Ino smiled.

"You don't like Sasuke, though.. Right?" He asked nervously.

Suddenly, Ino smacked him on the head. "Baka!" She yelled. "I like you, you dumbass!"


	7. Chapter 7: Fall Flowers

**Hello Readers! Thank you for taking the time to read this. I want you to know that I appreciate your time. I do hope that you are enjoying thus far. Please continue to review and let me know what you think. Thank you very much!**

**As always**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**_Chapter 7: Fall flowers_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Neji stared at Ino for a moment, wide eyed and a little taken aback by her bluntness. But his expression softened a bit, and he gave her a small smile. He was impressed with her boldness, and for some reason, it drew him to her more. The brunette then opened his mouth to speak, but suddenly, a voice rang through in the background.

"What are you doing alone with my sister?" Said the voice, hostility evident in each word that he spoke.

Neji looked up in the direction of the angry and agitated voice, upon seeing the older boy, he could tell that he was certainly related to Ino. He had long, yellow hair that draped over one eye completely, and he had the same, piercing blue eyes that Ino did. _'Brother?'_ Neji thought to himself, as he mentally prepared for a bit of trouble. It was evident that if this was her brother, he was extremely over protective.

"Deidara!" Ino exclaimed, angry that her brother had interrupted such a crucial time for she and Neji. "We were just talking!"

"Mmm.. Yes but talking leads to kissing, and kissing leads to touching, and touching leads to..."

"I get it!" Ino shrieked as her cheeks grew hot with a blush. She was becoming increasingly embarrassed by her brother's behavior. Ino stood up and straightened out her skirt, before giving him an angry look.

Neji stood up quickly behind her, as to not look like a pervert looking up her skirt if he had remained seated on the ground. "You must be.." He started.

"Deidara." Deidara said, plainly. His eyes lidded a bit and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, obviously not amused. "You don't need to introduce yourself. I know who the hell you are. You need to stay away from Ino." He warned.

Neji's eyes widened for a moment before he contorted his lips into a subtle smirk. "Is that so?"

"Deidara!' Ino yelled, as she smacked her brother in the arm. Deidara stumbled forward a bit.

"No matter, Ino. Don't worry about this, okay?" Neji said, giving her an assuring nod. He leaned in, close to Deidara. "Don't think that this little incident is going to change the way I feel about Ino."

Ino blushed brightly, trying desperately not to smile as Neji spoke. Her heart was pounding hard within her chest, she was a little nervous that Deidara may try to deck Neji in the face.

Deidara shook his head. "Oh? And how do you feel about her,_ Neji_." Deidara asked, venom dripping from his lips as he spoke his name.

Neji shrugged, and mimicked Deidara by stuffing his hands in his pockets. He then gave Ino a second nod and walked back into the school.

Ino looked after Neji longingly before turning to her brother and glaring intensely at him. "What the hell was that? Why do you always have to step in and ruin things for me?!" The blonde girl yelled.

Deidara chuckled lightly and patted his sister's head. "Oh Ino, one day you'll thank me for that." He assured.

"Yeah right! I just told him I liked him. I think he was about to tell me the same!" Ino folded her arms dramatically across her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Boys are trouble Ino, don't you forget that."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino sat at the dinner table, poking at her noodles with her fork while her chin rested on her free hand. She let out a sigh recalling the events earlier in the day. She had been rather upset that she hadn't gotten the chance to see Neji after school to discuss things further. She had desperately hoped that Deidara hadn't scared him away. Neji didn't seem to be the type to scare easily, though, and that gave her a little bit of comfort. Still, she needed to know how Neji really felt about her. He was such a mystery, that Hyuga boy and it drove her mad.

"Ino, honey, you've barely touched your food. You need to eat babe." Said her father, Inoichi, from the other end of their dining room table.

Deidara gave her a smug look and chuckled to himself. "If you're not hungry sis, I'll eat yours."

"No! You've taken enough from me today, you asshole!" Ino exclaimed.

"Ino Rose Yamanaka! Watch your mouth. Don't call your brother an asshole!" Inoichi scolded. Inwardly, he was trying not to chuckle.

The blonde girl let out a heavy and exasperated sigh. "Sorry, daddy." She mumbled as she began pushing around her food once more.

"Oh hey," Inoichi began. "Are either of you going to the Fall Social?"

Ino's ears perked at the mention of the dance. She had completely forgotten about it until Inoichi had brought it up. "The dance?!"

"Yeah.. Maybe." Deidara replied, scratching his thick yellow hair.

"Mm... That's good." Inoichi said, directing his attention to his children and placing his article down on the table near his plate. "You both should go, It'll be fun. I pay a lot of money for you two to be able to attend Konoha Prep, there's no reason you should miss out on its functions."

Ino smiled from ear to ear. _'Maybe Neji will ask me?!' _She thought to herself, eagerly. 'When is it, daddy?"

"This Saturday." Inoichi and Deidara said simultaneously.

Ino gasped, that meant she only had two days to get asked. _'Maybe I can ask Tenten for some help.' _ "Oh daddy," She began, "If I go to the dance, can I get a new dress?"

"Of course." He replied as he smiled at his daughter.

"Oh, me too?!" Deidara said sarcastically.

"Very funny, son."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So you're telling me, she told you she liked you but you didn't say it back? Oh Neji... That was really rude." Tenten scolded. She adjusted her position on her bed and placed a pillow on her lap. Neji had come to her a few minutes earlier to talk to her about Ino. This was rare for him, seeing as how he didn't like to address his feelings, but he deducted that Tenten was a friend of Ino and may have a little advice.

"Well, her brother interrupted us." Neji stated, as he lay down on the bed next to Tenten.

The brunette girl sighed and looked over at him. "You've gotta tell her somehow..." Tenten's eyes widened as if an idea had just sparked within her mind. "You know, the dance is coming up..."

"No." Neji said, plainly.

"But.."

"Forget it. Next subject."

"Neji! It's brilliant! Stop running." She threatened as she chucked the pillow into his face.

"Dammit, Tenten." Neji said, sitting up and throwing her pillow to the ground. "It's a stupid dance!"

"Yes! But this stupid dance is really important to every girl in school. It would mean the world to her if you asked her." Tenten explained.

Neji drew back and clasped his hands together, in thought. He knew that he had to admit to Ino that he had some kind of feelings for her, but he didn't know how to go about it. Females all together were a foreign language to him, let alone _feelings_, and _love_. But Ino was different than many of the other girls in school, which lead him to believe that she might be worth his time. If he was going to confess his feelings, which he had the nagging feeling that he would, he would have to do it in a creative way.

"I've got it." He said with a smirk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino gathered her things from her desk upon hearing the sound of the final bell. She placed her books in her bag and flipped its cover back in its place before fastening the snaps. Friday had finally come to an end, and the whole entire week she hadn't seen Neji or Tenten. It saddened her heart greatly that they'd go to such lengths to avoid her, but at least she had her answer now. It was clear that Neji had no feelings for her, and that he had withdrawn like a social recluse in order to prove that to her. _'Why does it hurt so much, His rejection?'_ She thought to herself as she slowly stood up from her desk. Her fingers grazed the wooden surface for a moment before she slung her bag over her shoulder. She took a few steps toward the door and noticed strange behavior from her fellow students. They were all moving out of her way rapidly, almost as if they were creating an aisle for her, like a wall of students on either side of her. She cocked an eyebrow and shrugged it off.

Holding tight to the strap of her bag, she made her way out of the classroom and headed down the hall toward her locker, still, students saw her and moved out of her way, pressing themselves against the walls and lockers that lined the hall. Ino, embarrassed and confused, looked down and gasped when she saw orange and red flower petals scattered like a trail upon the tile floors. The petals seemed to be leading to her locker. Her heart rate picked up, as well as her pace and she walked briskly toward her locker. She looked up finally, noticing the students smiling at her, and cooing as she walked by. _'What... What is this?!'_ She thought to herself as her grip on her bag tightened even more. She felt her palms become sweaty, and a lump grew in her throat as she drew closer to her locker.

She finally reached her number 117, and stopped before it. The petals too, stopped. She could hear it, her heart pounding, thumping, and racing, in her ears. Shaky hands reached for the lock and she felt the eyes of fellow students burning into her as they watched in anticipation. She heard the lock 'click' and she swung the locker door open, hearing it squeak as she did so. There on the shelf of her locker was an elaborate bouquet of yellow and orange lily's with red fully blooming roses and a few sprigs of baby's breath throughout the arrangement. _'How lovely...'_ There seemed to be a note attached and Ino grabbed hold of it, reluctantly.

_Ino,_

_ Surprise. I broke into your locker. Are you angry? Hopefully not too much. Come to the dance tomorrow night. I'll be waiting there._

_ -Neji._


	8. Chapter 8: The Dance

**Hi readers. Sorry about the delay! Please forgive me! I'm working on a lot of stories at once, which is probably a dumb idea. Haha! Anyway, I appreciate all of your reviews! Please continue to let me know how you are liking the story so far! **

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO **

**_Chapter eight: The Dance_**

* * *

Ino stared down at the note in her hands with wide blue eyes. Here she had been expecting Neji to continue to avoid her until the dance was over, but much to her surprise, he had invited her. True, she wasn't one hundred percent sure that it wasn't Tenten who planted the flowers and the note, but judging by the way all he other students were acting, chances were it was indeed, Neji.

_Oh my God, I've got to get a dress tonight! _She thought frantically as she grabbed the flowers and ticked them securely in her arm. Making sure she had everything she needed, she headed toward the front of the school to exit. She could hear fellow students murmuring and watching her with shifty eyes as she made her way hastily down the hallway. _Where is Deidara when I need him? _She thought to herself, feeling a sudden spurt of nausea. She didn't really enjoy being the center of attention like that, especially when she had no idea what the students were saying about her. If Ino had known getting involved with Neji Hyuga at all would mean the students may ridicule her, she would've stayed far away from him.

"What the hell are you all looking at, huh?!" Barked an angry and familiar voice. Soon a long and muscular arm was draped around Ino's shoulder, and she was pulled close to her brother's side. As soon as the other students heard what Deidara had shouted, they quickly minded their own business and turned away. Deidara was an intimidating figure at Konoha Prep, and often times he found himself in deep trouble with the school authorities. So messing with his little sister was known to be a big 'no-no' throughout the school. Sometimes Ino hate and resented it, but today, she was quite thankful. Deidara quickly escorted her out and walked with her toward his vehicle.

"You wanna tell me what the hell is going on, Ino?" Deidara asked as he continued ushering her to the car, his arm still around her shoulders protectively.

Ino let out a loud and exasperated sigh, she hated telling Deidara about anything related to the opposite sex. He was always a freak when it came to boys or Ino dating. Avoiding the question, or pretending there was nothing going on was usually the reply that Ino resorted with. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She stated casually. Ino knew that Deidara would see right through her lie, but still, it would distract him a little.

"Oh bullshit. Where'd ya get those flowers then, huh? And why on earth were all those kids staring at you like that? I outta punch em all in the damn face." He said as he gritted his teeth instinctively. The cool autumn breeze soon picked up and chilled the two as they walked, and they were thankful to finally hop into the warmth and shelter of Deidara's black Cadillac.

They closed their doors and fastened their seat belts, but Deidara refused to start the car until Ino gave him the answers that he desperately longed to know. "Tell me who have you those flowers!"

"None of your business, Deidara!" Ino spat. She held the bouquet delicately on her lap, and she couldn't help but smile at the warm fall colors that the flowers depicted. It reminded her of the night Neji had told her that he arranged all of the lovely flowers within the garden at his uncle'a mansion. She let out a small giggle at the though, which only caused Deidara to anger further.

"What's so funny?! Tell me!" Deidara demanded.

Ino snapped, she had had quite enough of his persistent questioning. "Oh fine! If you must know, I'm going to the dance with Neji Hyuga! And these flowers are from him! Okay?!" Ino turned to look at her brother and glared at him intensely. His face though, seemed quite surprised. His mouth hung open a bit and he slapped his hands on he steering wheel dumbfounded.

"Well shit, sis." he started. "Guess you better get a dress then."

"You... You're not mad?" Ino asked curiously. This was starting to frighten her just a little, her brother's behavior was quite out of character at the moment.

"No, no... I really can't be. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to threaten him while I'm there. Cause if that bastard touches you I'm gonna strangle his freaky ass." Deidara warned as he started the car.

"Deidara, it's a dance. People touch each other when they dance. And why can't you be mad, not that I want you to... Cause I don't! But, I feel like I'm missing something. " Ino stated as she lightly stroked the petals of her bouquet, subtly admiring them as they drove along.

"None of your business. " He replied blankly.

"Dei! You missed the turn!" Ino exclaimed suddenly as Deidara drove straight passed their exit.

"I know. You need a dress, don't you?"

* * *

"Well, daddy... What do you think?" Ino asked as she emerged from her bedroon and waltzed gracefully to the living room. Her gown was an a-line ball gown that just grazed the floor. The coloring was a soft, pastel orange with a sparkly tule overlay. The top of her dress was sleeveless with a sweetheart top, and it was a light cream color. The coloring was barely visible for it was covered in gorgeous clusters of crystals and sequins. Her hair was down and curled in large ringlets , hanging just below her waist, and a large orange lilly was pinned softly behind her right ear, sweeping the hair away from her face on that side.

Inoichi had been seated on their black leather couch next to Deidra who was slouching on his seet like an annoyed child. But as soon as the two caught glimpse of Ino in her gown they stood to their feet, jaws agape and staring at her in awe.

At the awkward silence, Ino began to panic. It wasn't like either of them to go quiet with those big mouths of theirs. "What?! Say something! Is it bad?"

"N..no sweetie it's gorgeous. It's just, well you look so grown up!" Cried Inoichi as tears threatened to fall from his pride filled eyes.

"Ahh daddy!" Ino said as she rushed to her father to offer him some comfort.

"God, cover up! I don't wanna see all that... Cleavage!" Deidara exclaimed, a bit disturbed at how _womanly_ his little sister looked.

"Deidara, be nice to your sister. She looks lovely. Now this boy your meeting, princess, you make sure you tell him how to behave. Don't let him treat you poorly! I don't wanna have to come after anyone now." Inoichi stated firmly.

"Oh daddy, it's fine. Besides, Dei-Dei will be there to look after me." Ino chimed. Still, she was rather annoyed he had to tag along and look after her.

"That's right. You two have fun tonight and please be safe." Inoichi plead.

"We will!" Ino and Deidara said in unison before glaring at each other because of it.

Deidara rolled his dark blue eyes and let put a sigh. "Let's go sis."

* * *

They arrived at Konoha Prep about twenty minutes late, which was around The time the majority of the students would be arriving. Their gym was immaculately decorated in an array of fall colors. It was dim-lit with string lights that lined the floors and ceilings delicately, giving It quite the romantic glow. Ino searched the area with her eyes, trying to be as subtle as possible. She couldn't see her date anywhere. Many of the students stared at her in awe, smiling and whispering as the pointed her out. Deidara too, looked about the gym for Neji. Suddenly, Ino spotted him standing near a long haired brunette girl in a full length green halter dress with a high slit in the side revealing her right thigh._ Who is that?! _Ino thought angrily to herself. The girl had her arm linked in Neji's and she seemed to be laughing and having a good time with Ino's date.

Ino wasn't the only one to notice Neji with someone, but he recognized his date Tenten rigt away. He noticed Ino storming over to Neji angrily and hurried after her to diffuse the confusion.

"Neji?" Ino asked as she finally reached the other end of the gym where he stood with the curvaceous girl. The brunette girl turned and looked at Ino and shot her a large smile.

"Wow you look great!" Said the girl. Ino blinked a few times and stared at her. She seemed so familiar but Ino couldn't be sure.

"What are you doing with..." Ino began before her brother chimed in from behind. Deidara grabbed hold of Tenten's arm and pulled her to him.

"Tenten, there you are." He said as he looked directly at Ino. Suddenly, Ino gasped loudly, finally recognizing her friend. Tenten was always tom-boyish and no one had ever seen her with her hair down like that, let alone wear so much make up. It was shocking to Ino.

"Wow, Tenten you look amazing I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you." Ino blushes out of complete embarrassment. Neji seemed rather amused at her sudden jealousy, but he was entranced by her beauty in reality.

"Yeah, you too ino! No its okay, not hardly anyone recognized me tonight. I'm surprised Deidara did." Tenten stated as she nudged Ino toward Neji.

Ino smiled brightly as she looked upon her dapper looking date. He was dressed in all black suit with a white undershirt and orange tie. Somehow they matched without even planning it out together. As she stepped toward him, she suddenly realized what Deidara had meant yesterday when he said he didn't have a right to be mad. Tenten was his date. "Tenten! Are you really here with Deidara?" Ino suddenly exclaimed as she turned to her friend.

Tenten linked hands with Deidara and smiled at Ino. "Yes, he's my date."

"Why him?!" Cried Ino As she looked at Tenten in shock.

"He's cute and I like him, besides, you'll want alone time with Neji!" She winked and quickly dragged Deidara away to the dance floor, leaving Ino alone with Neji.

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Neji stated, breaking Ino's trance and ringing through the silence that lingered between them.

Jumping a bit in surprise, Ino blushed brightly and looked in Neji's direction. "Well thank you, Neji. I think you look very handsome." She stated. She couldn't help but notice a rosy tint of pink that had appeared across Neji's normally pale and fair cheeks. The way he was staring at her was almost a bit unsettling, seeing as how Ino had never witnessed him behave in such a manor. His large, lavender eyes seemed to be twinkling as he gazed upon her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry," came Neji. "It's just... Well you look so lovely." Neji stated, a little embarrassed. He was never one to openly hand out compliments, but this was an occasion where he would allow it, and besides, with the way she looked he couldn't help it. Shortly after he had spoken, loud and fast music began to play in the background. Neji was normally much too prideful to dance, but he decided that he may give it a shot for Ino's sake. Just as he was about to extend his hand to her, Sasuke Uchiha leapt in between them and stood in front of Ino with a large smile spread across his face.

Ino would be lying if she said that Sasuke didn't look stunning in a suit and tie, but still, he was in the way of what she felt could be a great evening with an eaqually handsome boy. "Sasuke! What are you dping?!"

"C'mon, let's dance." Sasuke stated as he grabbed hold of Ino's right hand. He then yanked her arm and began pulling her to the dance floor. Ino tried to pull away from his grip, but he quickly overpowered her with his strength.

_Why is he doing this?!_ Ino thought frantically to herself as she looked back at the place where Neji and she had stood. Neji was no where in sight and she began to panic. "Look, Sasuke..." Ino started as she turned toward her captor. "I don't wanna dance with you."

"And why not?" He asked as he continued to lead her to the center of the dance floor.

"I like Neji, not you. I came here with him and you're ruining my night!" She said as she finally managed to free her arm. She rubbed her wrist where his hand had tightly gripped.

"That's too bad Ino, I really did like you." Sasuke said with a sinister smirk. Suddenly, Ino was overcome with a sinking feeling within her stomach. The lights around her seemed to flash brightly and rapidly as the music thumped loudly in her ears. She then saw Sakura Haruno walking up to her, a large metal pale in her hands. Ino took a step back but Sasuke was now behind her, holding her arms. "What are you doing?!"

Sakura was now directly in front of her, and from the looks of it, the contents of the bucket were a strange, liquid substance. Water, Ino assumed. "You don't deserve to look this good." She stated. Sakura placed one hand on the bottom of the pale and began to tilt it upward. Ino closed her eyes tightly, preparing herself for the water, but it never came. She heard a splashing noise, and felt a few droplets on her arms, but the rest of her was completely dry.

"Neji..." She whispered as she opened her eyes. He had jumped in front of her just as Sakura flung the bucket of water in Ino's direction, becoming completely soaked. He looked over his shoulder at her and smiled warmly.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yes... But your drenched.."

"Dammit!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw the empty bucket onto the hardwood floor. Moments later, a tall, white haired man escorted the pink haired perpetrator outside, and Sasuke followed suit.

"I'm sorry they tried to do that to you. Of there weren't so manny damn teachers here I'd be kicking his ass." Neji stated as he walked to his date. She seemed rather melancholy and her eyes were downcast. She had brought this upon him, and he didn't deserve it.

"You didn't have to do that, Neji." She mumbled. She let out a gasp when she felt a cold wet hand rest beneath her chin and raise it up. She caught his glimpse and noticed the honesty in his unique and enticing eyes.

"Course I did. You're my girl." Neji stated, blushing a bit.


	9. Chapter 9:Theif

**Hey Mina. I'm sorry for the delay. Happy New Year! I hope you all enjoy, and please continue to review. I absolutely love to hear from you. You're all so wonderful. **

_**Chapter 9:Thief**_

* * *

Ino stared at Neji for a moment in shock and disbelief. Her cheeks were a shade of red they had never been before and her heart was pounding furiously within her chest. "Y-You're girl?" Ino Whispered quietly as Neji's cool hand gently cupped her cheek. The whole school was still staring at them, as they made quite the shocking spectacle.

"Well of course. If that's okay, I mean." Neji corrected as he lowered his hand from her face. Before he had a chance to speak anything else, he was overwhelmed with surprise when he felt Ino fling her arms around his neck and place her soft, pink lips against his cold and damp ones. He did his best not to blush, but it could not be helped. He too, wrapped his arms around the girl and held her there for a moment. The fellow students in they gym let out coos and hollers to Neji as he intensified the kiss.

"Hey, hey, hey! Break it up, eh!" Deidara growled as he grabbed hold of Neji's arm and pulled him away from his little sister. "Don't make a damn scene."

"I'd say it's way too late for that, Deidara." Tenten noted as she gestured to the students whom encircled them. All eyes were on the pair, there was no denying that.

"We need to get him some dry clothes. He's gonna get sick." Deidara muttered, reluctant to help the boy who had just been playing 'suck-face' with his beloved sis.

"I'm fine, really." Neji stated calmly, still smiling from the kiss Ino had sprung on him from earlier.

"No, Neji. You really should get home and get changed, otherwise you'll..." Tenten Started before dashing several feet away from Neji.

"Ahhhhchoo!" Neji could already feel it coming on as he let out the sneeze. Soon his nose was a little sniffly and he let out a sigh. "Dammit."

"Looks like you'll be staying home for a few days." Ino said as she gently placed a hand on his forehead. "Yeah, you're pretty warm."

"Well, that ends our night of fun. I'd better get him home. You should swing by tomorrow to see him Ino, since we don't have school." Tenten suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea." Ino chimed with a warm smile.

* * *

"Mmmmm! What smells so good?" Deidara asked curiously as he exited his room and waltzed into the kitchen where Ino stood before the stove. Like usual, he looked like a mess. Disheveled hair and his pajama pants hanging off of his body. Ino looked over her shoulder and shrieked.

"Are you just now waking up, Deidara?! It's three in the afternoon!" She yelled.

"So?" Deidara said as he scratched his sleepy head. He drug his feet further into the kitchen with a shuffling sound and stood beside her at the stove. There was a large pot resting upon the front left burner, and Deidara lifted it's lid and inhaled deeply. "Ahh that smells awesome. What is it?"

"It's soup. And it's not for you so back off." Ino barked as she elbowed her brother in the stomach. Deidara grumbled and rubbed his midsection in pain and backed away from her.

"You're just a mean girl." He pouted.

"Well get over it!" Ino shook her head and continued to stir her pot, adding a few seasonings to the soup as she felt necessary.

"So you're taking it to your sick _boyyyfreiend_ huh?" Deidara teased as a smug grin found its way upon his face.

Ino blushed uncontrollably and glared at Deidara. "Yes. What's it to you?"

"Well, does dad know?"

"Well...No..." Ino blushed even more.

"Then I'm coming with you." Deidara stated as he folded his arms.

"So you can see your _girrrlfriend_?" Ino teased back.

"Tenten is not my girlfriend." Deidara corrected as he rolled his blue eyes, trying his best not to blush.

"I'm leaving in ten minutes. So you better be ready by then." Ino warned as she began to pack up the soup.

Deidara yelped in a panic and began rushing around frantically to get ready.

* * *

"I'm always a little intimidated by the size of their house." Deidara mumbled to Ino as they approached Neji and Tenten's home.

"I know, me too just a little." Ino admitted as she blushed. She hesitantly pushed in the button at the speaker box as they waited at the gate of the large Hyuga home, nervously waiting for a response.

_"I'm sorry, Master Hiashi is out. Come back later." _Said a soft and very timid female voice.

"Uhm... Actually," Ino started, nervously. "I was here to see Neji." Ino admitted, blushing at her statement as she clutched her basket of goodies for the boy who held her affections.

_"One moment."_ Said the voice.

"O-okay." Replied Ino. A few moments of awkward silence went on, and Ino was beginning to feel a little chilled._ Maybe I shouldn't have worn a skirt without leggings. She thought regretfully to herself. _Before she could finish her thought, the voice had returned once more.

_"I'm sorry. Mister Neji is sick and he does not wish for any visitors." _The girl said.

Ino looked down, sadly and began to turn away._ I just don't understand. Neji is always so up then down. He never stays planted to one feeling. _Ino thought as she began to walk way from the home.

Deidara pressed the button to speak to the voice behind all of the confusion. Judging by Neji's actions last night, and Tenten's invitation for Ino to arrive today, things did not make sence. "Hey, listen. My sister is here for Neji. It's his girlfriend, she came to help him get better. She even made soup, dammit! So let us in!"

_"One moment."_

There was another awkward silence in the air. Deidara gestured for Ino to join him back at the gate, and she did so, foolishly regretting that she hadn't mentioned the reason they were there in the first place. She looked down, blushing with embarrassment.

_"What is the name of the visitor?"_

"It's Ino. My name's Ino." She piped up, a little anxious.

_"Neji does't want to see anyone named 'Ino'."_ The voice said, sweetly yet venomously.

"Wh-what?" Ino asked, shocked. "That's not true... O-of course he wants to see me."

_"No, sorry. He doesn't wanna see you. Good day." _

Ino's eyes widened and tears threatened to fall from them as she digested the words that the small voice had spoken. For such a delicate voice, the person sure dealt a serious blow to Ino and her heart. She clung to her small basket of care for Neji and stormed away from the gates of his home, not sure how to react or how to feel. _He doesn't want to see me? That's impossible! Ugh!_

* * *

"Hinata!? What are you doing in the security room?!" Tenten exclaimed as she walked in on her and Neji's younger cousin messing with some of the control switches and panels, pressing buttons at will and seemingly having a great time.

"Chester was on break, so I thought I'd help him out!" She said, followed by a not-so-innocent giggle. Tenten shook her head and rushed inside the room, looking at the screen that carried footage of the surveillance of their front yard. There she spotted none other than Deidara Yamanaka flipping off the camera in an angry rage. He then decided to turn around and drop his pants, giving Tenten and Hinata a full veiw of his white ass. Tenten turned six shades of red and quickly covered Hinata's eyes.

"Oh God, Deidara!" Tenten exclaimed. She then quickly pressed a button to her right. "DEIDARA! PULL YOUR DAMN PANTS UP!"

Deidara stumbled forward, in complete shock and embarrassment He knew that voice from anywhere and he wasn't sure he could face her again. Quickly he pulled his pants up and turned toward the speaker sheepishly. Tenten couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

_"H-Hey Tenten. You like what you see?" _He asked, still embarrassed. He hadn't a clue how else to handle it.

"Deidara. What are you doing here?" Tenten asked, ignoring his question.

_"Well Ino made Neji some soup and she was gonna bring it to him, but... Someone in there told us Neji didn't wanna see her." _He said, making a stern expression.

"Hinata! Did you say that?! Oh you little baka! Neji's gonna pound you for that. No Deidara, I'm sure he would be more than happy to see her. Give me a second and I'll buzz you two in."

_"Thanks, love." _He replied with another small blush. "Hey Ino! Come back, They're gonna let us in." He called back to his sister who was now halfway down the street.

Ino still heard him, despite her distance, and quickly she turned around and rushed back to the gates, eager for what news Deidara may have. "Wh-what?" She asked, a slight bit winded from her brisk walk back up.

"They're letting us in. Apparently someone was just pulling your leg. Tenten handled it, though." Deidara smirked. "I think it's cause I showed her my ass."

"Deidara!? You mooned her?!" Ino shrieked, completely horrified. Before Deidara had the chance to respond, the two noted a loud, buzzing noise. Shortly after the noise stopped, the large gates began slowly opening inward, and Tenten could be seen sprinting out from the front door, heading down the drive to meet them.

Ino and Deidara made their way to meet her, and stopped in the middle of the drive when they did, happy to see their friend.

"So, ya brought Neji some goodies, huh?" Tenten asked as she put her hands on her hips. She smiled at the thought that a girl actually cared enough for Neji to go to such lengths for him. This was a new experience for all of them, but in Tenten's opinion, it was very welcome.

"Yeah, I thought maybe he could use some cheering up." Ino said, happily as a smile spread across her face. It was evident that the new status of her relationship with Neji was taking it's toll on her, for the good.

"Ain't that the truth. He gets really mopey when he's sick. Like a big baby." Tenten said with a giggle. "Why don't you two come in."

With that, Tenten lead the two up the steps and into the large and immaculate home. It was a little different than the last time Ino had been there, most likely because it wasn't full of students hanging all over the walls and smashed around like sardines. Deidara couldn't help but stare at Tenten as she lead them inside. He couldn't shake the earlier event, and he felt a little bad about it.

"Is there anything you'll need to heat up before visiting him?" Tenten asked as she took Ino's basket and placed it on the island in the center of the spacious kitchen.

"There's a little soup in there that probably could be heated up a bit, yes." Ino said, a little out of focus as she studied the kitchen. She recalled the night that Shikamaru had hit on her, and it was that night that Neji had come to her rescue. She couldn't help but smile. If Ino was honest, she knew she owed Neji a lot. He had come to her rescue on more than just one or two occasions. What she was doing now was definitely well deserved by Neji.

"I'll get it started for you. I'll show you to his room." Tenten said with a smile as she grabbed hold of Ino's hand. Instantly, Ino became nervous. She hadn't been alone with a boy in a boy's room before. This was a whole new world for her, and she was starting to grow more and more anxious.

As Tenten lead Ino down the hall, they passed several different doors, each one Ino wondered if it would be Neji's until they walked to the next. "Is, um, is Neji's dad..."

"We live with Neji's uncle, Hiashi, and his two daughters Hinata and Hanabi. And Hiashi is out of town right now. So it's just us girls and Neji. Don't worry, if you two have plans I got your back." Tenten said as she looked over her shoulder at Ino and gave her a knowing wink.

Ino's face reddened and she looked down. That wasn't at all what she had in mind, but it was good to know things were secure in case something happened. But Ino had her worries about that, also. Finally they arrived at a door and Tenten swung it open.

"Hey Neji. Ya got a visitor." Tenten shouted as she pushed Ino inside of Neji's room, closing the door behind her. Ino looked around the room. It seemed rather clean for a boy, he was certainly a lot neater than Deidara. The room was simple, and sophisticated. Very Neji. She turned her eyes to the bed, where the boy lay with his bare back to the door. He seemed to be sleeping. Thick, black locks were strewn about around him, standing out against the white sheets that his body lay upon. The plush, blue comforter covered him from his waist down.

Slowly, Ino made her way to his bedside, and smiled silently to herself as she admired his sleeping form. She leaned over him slightly and she gently brushed his long, dark hair away from his face. He seemed to be in discomfort as he furrowed his brow and let out a quiet moan. Her fingertips grazed the top of his forehead. He was burning up, and goosebumps covered his forearms as he began to shiver a bit. Quickly, Ino grabbed hold of his blanket and pulled it up over his shoulders and his shivering ceased. She let out a sigh when a small smile graced his sleeping face. _You sure are cute when you sleep_. She thought to herself as she sat next to him on the edge of his bed.

Suddenly, Neji turned around, flopping onto his other side as he faced her. He scooted closer to her lap and slowly he inched closer until he was close enough to her. He raised his weary head and rested it upon her lap lazily as another quiet moan escaped his lips.

_Ahh... What do I do... What do I do?!_ Ino panicked as her hands raised into the air frantically. Neji rubbed his head against her lap like a kitten and another smile fell onto his face. Ino calmed a bit at his sweet gesture and lowered her hands, one of them resting atop his head. Slowly, she stroked his head, her fingers gently brushing through his soft black hair. At her action, Neji slowly opened his eyes and glanced up at her curiously.

"H-huh?" He whispered as he slowly sat up, his blanket once more falling to his waist. "When did you get here, Ino?" He asked as his cheeks grew uncontrollably red.

Ino too, was doing her best not to blush, but the circumstances called for it. She couldn't help but notice how good he looked without a shirt. Ino bit her lip, staring at him for a moment before she spoke. "Uh, just now actually. I thought I would stop by and see how you were feeling."

Neji's eyes lidded as he looked at her, it was obvious the boy was still fevered. "Oh that was very kind of you, Ino." He smirked.

Ino smiled happily at him, he looked so cute. "I brought you some soup, Tenten's heating it up now."

* * *

"You're gonna save me some of that, right?" Deidara whined as he watched Tenten stir the pot of soup on the stove, making sure it was thoroughly heated.

"No, Ino made it for Neji, not you." Tenten replied, not taking her eyes away from the pot.

"What if I could change your mind?" Deidara asked slyly is he came up behind the girl and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a soft kiss on the girl's neck, causing her to shiver.

"L-Let go, you big jerk." Tenten warned as a blush crawled onto her cheeks. "Like I said, this isn't for you."

"But you don't understand, _Tenten."_ He whispered into her ear. "I love Ino's cooking."

"S-so! I can cook too, so why don't you cool your jets, huh!" Tenten shouted as she stuck an elbow into his torso.

"Dammit, that's twice today. Over that stupid soup." Deidara whined.

Tenten chuckled at his pain and made her way to the cabinets to their right. She quickly grabbed down a tray and a bowl for the soup. Carefully she filled the bowl and placed a few crackers next to it, along with a glass of water. "Wait here you pervert." Tenten instructed before leaving Deidara in the kitchen. She made her way to Neji's room. "Soup's ready, Ino." She shouted.

Quickly, Ino jumpped up from Neji's bed, flustered and blushing terribly. Knowing how strange and compromising their position may have looked to someone who may have just barged in. She opened the door and smiled innocently as she looked at her friend. "Deidara didn't try anything funny, did he?" She distracted as she took the tray from Tenten.

"Always does." Tenten muttered before waving to Ino and taking her leave.

Ino shook her head and closed the door with her foot and made her way back to Neji's bed, placing the tray on the nightstand.

Neji's nose was filled with the hearty aroma that was emitting from the bowl of steaming hot soup, and instantly he sat up. "You made that for me?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I did." Ino smiled sweetly before filling up the spoon with some of the hot liquid. She delicately blew on the spoon, cooling it a bit. "Okay, open up." She instructed.

Blushing, Neji opened his mouth and Ino placed the spoon in and fed him. He closed his eyes and smiled as the warm liquid ran down his throat. He smiled to himself, realizing just how lucky he was to have found such a sweet girl. Ino once more, filled her spoon up but Neji stopped her, looking into her eyes. "Why did you do it Ino?" He asked sternly.

"Do what, Neji?" She asked curiously as she placed the spoon down on the tray, looking at him intently.

"Why did you take it?!" He exclaimed.

"What? What are you talking about!?"

"You little theif." He muttered.

"Neji?!"

He smiled up at her softly, blushing brightly. "You stole my heart, Ino. Thank you."


End file.
